My Guardian Angel
by Angel The Barian
Summary: How he ended up in the hospital is thanks to one of my friends. The great Barian Mizar finds himself confined to a hospital bed which would be very boring if it weren't for the Barian Empress, Angel.


**My Guardian Angel**

Enough time had passed that they were destined to cross paths once again it was a familiar setting where both Mizar and Kite could duel without limitations. Their clashing of prides were held within Mizar's sphere field where he could assume his true Barian form and use all of his powers. In human form the ground would shake from his immense power but here in the sphere field Mizar was one hundred times stronger just the way he preferred it.

Neither duelist would give the other an inch and with their dragons summoned it was more than just pride clashing it was also that of their massive dragons. "Go Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite called out to his beast. "Meet the attack Tachyon Dragon!" Mizar commanded his monster. Their powers were overwhelming, the duelists wanting to win more than anything and nothing else mattered in the world right now. However that prideful technique and mighty clashing of beasts was too much for the field that had been created to allow Barians to duel full capacity it malfunctioned causing a huge explosion which threw each duelist clear.

Kite groaned struggling to his feet. Kite's white uniform had been tarnished with soil he suffered some cuts here and there and would most likely have some bruising later but he was standing. "I hope you finally realize that I'm the strongest when it comes down to it." He huffed. Though Kite couldn't see where Mizar went he could only assume his opponent was struggling all the same and probably staging a retreat.

What Kite didn't know is that Mizar was doing neither of those things. The Barian had suffered worse injuries when he had been thrown from the explosion and was now unconscious on the ground.

Hours later his blue eyes began to open. "What happened?" Mizar stared at his human hands. "Where am I?" Outside of the sphere field Mizar wasn't able to retain his Barian form and had transformed back into his human persona blonde hair and all. As he looked around briefly Mizar knew exactly where he was, the hospital. He also noticed the IV running to his arm which he didn't like one bit. "I'm not staying here! Not in some human hospital!" At this point Mizar made a bold attempt to get out of the bed and just as he was about to reach for the IV and rip it out of his arm he heard a voice.

"There is no use in getting all worked up about this. You're in no condition to go storming off." Mizar failed to notice the girl who had been sitting at his bedside and was now reaching over to his thin body to pull him back down onto the bed. "The best thing you can do for yourself right now is stay here. I'll help…" Oddly Mizar found himself unable to fight against the girl and once back on the bed Mizar was staring up at a pair of amethyst eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Angel pushed back her long red hair after letting go of the Barian in human guise before her. "You're hurt I couldn't just leave you all by yourself." She replied. "I'm not-" Mizar finally realized he had a striking pain reaching up to the bandages wrapped around his head. "Yes you are." Angel said pulling the blanket back up over Mizar. "I'm not staying here. There is no way I'm going to let myself be subject to human medicine." He spat. "I want nothing to do with this place." All Angel did was look at Mizar kindly as if she were taking care of her child. "I've already told you that you can't go storming off. You need to rest for a while trust me, Mizar. Take it easy and you'll be back on your feet in no time I'll stay right here by your side I promise."

That's one thing Mizar did believe, he knew that when Angel made a promise she meant it those amethyst eyes would never lie. Mizar looked down at his hands with a pout on his face. He'd never admit it but the headache was telling him that she was right.

For as long as visiting hours were open Angel stayed by Mizar's side but when she had to leave it was only for a few hours. When daylight shone through the windows warming the cold white floor Angel returned to the door knocking. "Is it okay if I come in?" She peeked inside seeing Mizar still in bed thankfully but instead of a response he was busy frowning at a tray of food before him. "I'll take that as a yes." Angel entered his room and again stood at Mizar's bedside this time she came with a backpack prepared for the day. "What's the matter?" He finally looked up at her with his blue eyes. "There is no way I'm eating this human hospital food. It looks terrible." He complained. Angel couldn't help but laugh softly at the blonde Barian. "Doesn't look that bad. Here how about this?" Angel removed the tray of food from his sight and reached into her bag bringing out a container with spoon. "I brought this for you." She took the lid off the plastic container setting it on the table where the tray had been. "What's this suppose to be?" Mizar asked before even bothering to find out for himself. "I made this soup especially for you. It'll help you get your strength back." She replied. This time instead of frowning he looked a little surprised, only a little. "You made this just for me?" Angel nodded. "I'll make anything you like to help you get better." Mizar thought about this. 'No one has ever made anything for me before. Maybe it's not a bad thing Angel is here.' Without complaint Mizar was willing to try the soup she brought for him.

Angel knew that being stuck in the hospital would be boring and the hours would seem to drag by so she brought along a book. "Would you like me to read to you?" Mizar looked over at the girl with her long red hair spilling over the back of the chair she was sitting in. "I don't care." Angel shook her head with a smile then opened the cover to the book and began to read to Mizar. This was actually entertaining Mizar could imagine all of the things Angel read happening in his mind all the brave warriors, guardians and dragons defending their world against the forces of evil.

Amazingly enough Angel thought she started to get a bit of a smile from Mizar as she stayed right there at his side listening to what he had to say or rant about and talking with him about the things he was interested in along with agreeing with those things. Angel didn't mind at all she wanted was for Mizar to get better and try to make him a little happy.

This continued for the next couple of days Angel would bring Mizar breakfast, lunch and dinner of anything he requested. She read the book to him chapters filled with all sorts of heroic deeds and did her best to make him happy. Angel thought she heard Mizar say something when he had fallen asleep that last night before she had to go. "Thank you…"

The next morning Angel was there bright and early just like she had been doing. "You look so much better today." She smiled. "I was talking to the doctor and he said you are free to go home today." The doctors didn't know that home to Mizar was Barian World far away from here. "Finally! I can't wait to get out of this place." Mizar said but quickly noticed Angel's expression. "I don't mean that I haven't enjoyed you coming to stay with me. I don't like being stuck in this bed unable to do what I want." He quickly added. That's okay it made since no one likes being confined to bed when sick or hurt.

Just as she said Mizar was released from the hospital with Angel right there by his side as they walked through the parking lot. "Where will you go now?" Angel finally asked looking down at her hands clasped in front of her. "Home I suppose." He answered. "Oh." Truth is Angel didn't want him to go just yet. Mizar moved in front of Angel and stopped making her pause and look at the blonde Barian before her. Mizar took Angel's hands in his own giving her one of his serious looks. "I believe I'd rather stay with you a bit longer. I want to know how the story ends." Angel smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh Mizar." She laughed softly. Mizar released her hands to wrap his arms around her in what humans call an embrace. Angel wrapped her arms around Mizar in response. "After all you are my guardian angel."


End file.
